Avada Kedavra
by Freiheit1692
Summary: Harry is no longer the only one to survive the fatal Avada Kedavra curse. This spell-binding romance explains of how Love conquers even Magic and makes spells go awry. The Girl Who Loved speaks.


"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A burst of green light.

A hair-raising shriek sliced the thin air.

" NO!" The platinum-haired boy yelled in terror as he saw his beloved tumble onto the ground as she crumbled in a motionless heap.

The hysterical woman cackled maniacally as she chanted, " I killed the mudblood! I killed the mudblood!"

Draco sprinted over to the muggle-born, and in a state of panic, flipped over the still body – his hands trembling as he conceded to reality. The sobbing boy buried her cold body in his quivering arms, pressing it to his thumping chest as he cried out in vain, " No… why did you do it… no…. WHY!"

Unable to control his tears, streams of water spilled from his eyelids and washed the soot off his dirty face. " … no… this can't be happening…" His hand clutched hers as his fingernails sank into her porcelain skin, carving grooves that dug deep into her flesh.

Suddenly, as if he imagined it, the corpse stirred slightly, and he listened intently for the sound of her voice, her sweet chirruping voice…the voice that would jolt him back to reality.

It was his imagination. The ferret-kid was just dreaming.

" Draco…" The muggle-born whispered, her voice choked with pain and anguish as she struggled to get up, " Draco… my stomach… it hurts…"

Maybe it was not his imagination. He held her gently in his arms and pressed his ear to her chest. The faint thumping of her heart confirmed this, bringing tears of joy instead.

" You're alive!" Draco embraced her warmly, " But… how could it be? You were hit… Lestrange… the Avada Kedavra…"

She groaned and clutched her stomach in excruciating pain, her face contorting in the oddest ways. " Ahhh…. My stomach… PAIN!" Then she screamed violently and kicked at the ground, tossing her head and cringing her eyebrows wildly, before passing out once again into a state of unforgiving darkness.

* * *

" Mr Malfoy, I'm pleased to inform you that you have a new heir to your honourable family name." The doctor at Saint Mungo's congratulated the Malfoys, as Lucius, Narcissa and Draco listened with bewilderment.

" Cissy, you're with child?" Lucius tilted his head awkwardly to his endearing wife, who was equally puzzled.

" She's pregnant…" Draco whispered to himself, though his words had caught attention from his inquisitive parents.

" _Excuse me?"_ Lucius said sharply to his son.

" It's my child." Draco admitted bitterly to his parents.

" The boy's right. The muggle-born is bearing your son's child," said the doctor.

Before he allowed the words to sink in and take its full effect, he continued in haste, " As you know, the girl has been struck by the fatal Avada Kedavra curse. And...it is therefore necessary that you make this one crucial decision that will determine the fate of both mother and child."

" What is it!" Draco said urgently, encouraging the doctor to continue.

" The curse takes only one life and should have killed the girl. But the reason why she has survived the curse…." He went on uneasily, " is only because the curse has partly- killed _both _mother and child."

Draco covered his face in horror, trying hard to absorb the content, as Lucius grinned menacingly, somewhat feeling happiness set into his mood. The mudblood was certainly an unwelcome addition to their family tree- of which pure (and only pure) wizards and witches descended from. Her blood would be considered an indecent contamination.

" May I see her?" he asked in concern, his face not making the slightest effort to mask his deep emotions for the mudblood.

" You may. But one word of caution, young man. You need to make a decision, fast. Or else..." The doctor glanced sheepishly at the boy's parents.

" Or else what!" Draco grabbed the doctor's shoulders and shook him violently.

" She and the child may _both_ die."

* * *

" How're you feeling?" Draco buried her cold shrivelled hands in his warm palms. A lock of brown hair sprung out from behind her ear and his fingers gently brushed it back. The frail girl coughed and wheezed uneasily, her expression showing immense discomfort.

" I'll get the doctor..." His hands left hers momentarily as he got up. However, her supple hands caught hold of his and she beckoned him to accompany her.

" No... stay with me..." She croacked softly, " I don't know when I'll go..."

" What are you talking about? You can't give _your_ life up! No! I forbid it!"

" Draco... listen to me... he deserves a chance... he hasn't done anything wrong... let me bear the punishments..."

" No... don't be silly... I need you... I can't bring up our child single-handedly... I need _you_..."

" I'm sorry... let Gilberto be my parting gift to you..."

" I...love...you..." Her hand dropped by his side. Motionless. Still. Unperturbed.

* * *

Draco cradled the infant in his arms, and smiled sweetly at it, rocking it to and fro to lull Gilberto to sleep. Memories of that fateful day floated back into his memory, all the pieces of the war tumbling into place in his mind. Her messy brown tresses... her intoxicating scent... her angelic face...

" He looks just like you." She smiled and whispered next to him, planting a dry kiss on his cheek.

Playfully, his lips met hers and they kissed tenderly, their embrace full of passion. Their relationship managed to withstand the lethal curse, and the muggle-born together with the pureblooded wizard had ultimately decided to sacrifice the child for the mother's life. Was it worth it? Afterall, they had another child after the decade-long war had finally ended. Gilberto was a product of their angsty teenage crush and their seemingly "mismatched" marriage.

" I love you, Hermione." Draco breathed into her ear.

* * *

**_I hope that you enjoyed this Draco/Hermione ONESHOT I wrote. It's my first attempt at this seemingly odd pairing._**

**_I hope that the plot was not too complicated to follow. The curse was cast by Bellatrix Lestrange, and Hermione (due to some unforseen circumstances) survived the fatal curse because Draco and Hermione consummated their relationship. She had to decide whether to give up her life or her child's life. Obviously, she chose the latter and had another child with Draco years later after the war._**

**_I'm thinking of writing another oneshot with this pairing. Thanks for reading!_**

**_Please review and leave your comments!_**

**_Cheero_**


End file.
